Hagiwara Mai
|image = |caption = Hagiwara Mai promocionando "Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 158cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2002-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (2009-actualidad) (2006-2009) |generation = 1ª Generación |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Petitmoni V, Kira☆Pika, Cat's♥Eye 7, HI-FIN, 4KIDS, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |blog = Gree Blog |sig = Hagiwaramaiautograph7890.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Hagiwara }} Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) es una cantante de J-pop bajo Hello! Project. Ella es actualmente miembro de ℃-ute, y también forma parte de Hello! Project Kids. Hagiwara también formó parte de la one-shot unit Kira☆Pika junto a Kusumi Koharu de Morning Musume. También es un antiguo miembro de Cat's♥Eye 7 y HI-FIN. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Hagiwara Mai entró en Hello! Project el 30 de junio como una de las quince chicas escogidas de las audiciones de Hello! Project Kids, después de cantar "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" de Goto Maki. Hizo su primera aparición en el mundo del entretenimiento al ser miembro de 4KIDS, un grupo temporal que apareció en la película de Minimoni, Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2004 En 2004, Berryz Koubou se formó con la idea de que los miembros rotaran en cada single. Hagiwara no fue de las escogidas originales y más tarde la idea de "miembros rotatorios" se canceló. A finales del 2004, Hagiwara formó parte de la shuffle unit H.P. All Stars, junto a todos los demás miembros de Hello! Project. 2005 Hagiwara se convirtió en miembro de ℃-ute junto con los siete miembros restantes de Hello! Project Kids. 2006 Hagiwara lanzó cuatro singles indie como miembro de ℃-ute en preparación para su debut en 2007. ℃-ute también lanzó su primer álbum, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1." 2007 El 21 de febrero, ℃-ute lanzó su single debut Sakura Chirari. Hagiwara también empezó a formar parte de la one shot unit Kira☆Pika junto a Kusumi Koharu de Morning Musume. El grupo se creó para cantar canciones del anime Kirarin Revolution, ambas doblando las voces de los personajes en la serie. Lanzaron su single debut el 1 de agosto. En el mismo año, Hagiwara también empezó a formar parte de Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. 2009 Hagiwara Mai, junto a otros cuatro miembros de ℃-ute y Berryz Koubou, dejaron el equipo de fútbol sala de Hello! Project Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Los miembros lo dejaron porque pensaban que no podían jugar bien por su nivel de habilidad. 2010 Del 13 al 22 de octubre, Hagiwara junto a los demás miembros de ℃-ute, protagonizaron Akuma no Tsubuyaki. 2011 El 15 de diciembre, Hagiwara abrió su primer canal Unstream llamado 'Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?'. En el show, Hagiwara invitaba a otros miembros de Hello! Project a hacer actividades junto a ella como cocinar o hablar. 2012 El 25 de julio, se anunció que Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi y Nakajima Saki de ℃-ute, junto a Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina y Sugaya Risako de Berryz Koubou, participarían en una obra llamada CAT'S♥EYE, basada en el manga. La obra duró del 22 al 30 de septiembre. 2013 El 2 de marzo, en el Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Hagiwara fue anunciada como miembro de la nueva unit de SATOUMI movement, Plumeria (después llamado HI-FIN), junto a Nakajima Saki de ℃-ute, Fukuda Kanon de S/mileage, y Ishida Ayumi e Ikuta Erina de Morning Musume. El 3 de julio, se anunció que Hagiwara iba a lanzar su segundo photobook llamado "Mai". Salió a la venta el 5 de agosto. 2014 El 17 de enero, el sitio oficial de Hello! Project anunció que Hagiwara tenía mucha fiebre. Ella fue inmediatamente enviada al hospital donde la diagnosticaron con "influenza". Por esta razón no estuvo en el evento de handshake de ese día en los conciertos ~DE-HA MiX~ y ~GOiSU MODE~ del 18 y 19 de enero. Entre el 5 y 7 de febrero, Hagiwara, Yajima Maimi y Nakajima Saki celebraron su cumpleaños. El evento especial fue llamado Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event, el evento tuvo seis actuaciones en Saitama, Osaka y Tokio. El 26 de febrero, Hagiwara apareció en un libro especial llamado "Graduation -High school graduation- 2014" con cuatro idols escogidas que iban a graduarse del intituto esa primavera. Contiene fotos y entrevistas. 2015 El 5, 6 y 8 de febrero, Hagiwara, Yajima Maimi y Nakajima Saki celebraron sus cumpleaños en un evento especial llamado ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015. ''El evento tuvo cuatro actuaciones en Tokio. 2016 El 7 de febrero, Hagiwara y Yajima Maimi celebraron sus cumpleaños en un evento especial llamado ''℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo tres actuaciones en Tokio. Durante el último show del evento del 11º aniversario de ℃-ute el 11 de junio, Hagiwara pidió perdón después de que Shukan Bunshun publicará fotos de ella caminando junto a un hombre en su web en abril."℃-ute萩原舞 手つなぎデート報道を号泣釈明「脱退も考えた」" (in Japanese). livedoor NEWS. 2016-06-11."Hagiwara Mai." blog-project. Translated: 2016-06-12. Admitió que el hombre era un amigo y no pensaba que los fans lo malinterpretarían, e incluso consideró dejar el grupo para tomar las responsabilidades de los problemas que había causado. Sin embargo, se lo contó a los demás miembros de ℃-ute que querían trabajar juntas, entonces Hagiwara empezaría a dar lo mejor de sí, para poder volverse a ganar el respeto de los fans. La líder del grupo Yajima Maimi también subió una entrada a su blog con declaraciones parecidas."Celebrating ℃-ute’s 11th anniversary。" blog-project. Translated: 2016-06-12. El 20 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute se disolverá en junio de 2017 en el Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. Hagiwara tiene planeado trabajar en el mundo de la moda tras la graduación.https://twitter.com/dmny1009/status/766659914630467584 Vida Personal Familia= Hagiwara tiene una hermana mayor que audicionó para Hello! Project Kids junto a Mai, pero falló al pasar. También tiene de mascota un perro llamado Chip-kun. |-|Educación= Cuando Hagiwara entró en Hello! Project Kids era una estudiante de primero de primaria. En abril de 2014, se graduó del instituto. |-|Relaciones= La siguiente lista trata sobre las amistades más cercanas de Hagiwara Mai: *'Okai Chisato:' Es buena amiga de Okai Chisato. *'Nakajima Saki:' Es buena amiga de Nakajima Saki. *'Yajima Maimi:' Es buena amiga de Yajima Maimi. *'Suzuki Airi:' Es buena amiga de Suzuki Airi. *'Shimizu Saki:' Hagiwara también es una amiga cercana de Shimizu Saki de Berryz Koubou. *'Mitsui Aika:' Es buena amiga de Mitsui Aika, antiguo miembro de Morning Musume. *'Sato Masaki:' También se volvió cercana a Sato Masaki de Morning Musume. |-|Significado del nombre= "Mai", significa baile (舞; mai). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Hagiwara Mai: *'Maimai' (マイマイ): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en ℃-ute. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Hagi-chan' (萩ちゃん): Segundo apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en ℃-ute. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Hagitty' (ハギティ): Resultado de juntar "Hagiwara" y "Kitty". Perfil Estatus= *'Name': Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) *'Fecha de Nacimiento': *'Origen': Saitama, Japón *'Apodos': Maimai (マイマイ), Hagitty (ハギティ), Mai-chan (まいちゃん), Hagi-chan (萩ちゃん), Mai (まい) *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Altura': 158cm *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Acuario *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Rata *'Canción de la audición': Te wo Nigitte Arukitai *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2005-06-11: Miembro de ℃-ute *'Años en ℃-ute:' 10 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' (o・ⅴ・) *'Color en ℃-ute:' **'Morado' (2006-2009) **'Amarillo' (2009-actualidad) *'Color en Cat's♥Eye 7:' **'Naranja' (2012-Present) *'Grupos en Hello! Project': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **℃-ute (2005–) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **Petitmoni V (2009-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **HI-FIN (2013-2016) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Otros': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Montar en monociclo *'Habilidad Especial:' Saber montar en monociclo *'Punto Fuerte:' Alegre, reirse fácil, cabeza hueca natural *'Punto Débil:' Amo las bromas *'Hábito:' Dar la mano fácilmente o enlazar brazos con otros *'Color Favorito:' Rosa, azul claro, naranja. *'Flor Fvaorita:' Lavanda *'Cosas que no le gustan:' Estudiar, limpiar. *'Tiene miedo de:' Gatos, fantasmas *'Película Favorita:' "Harry Potter," "Jurassic Park" *'Libro Favorito:' "Nezumi-kun no Chokki" *'Palabra Favorita:' "Daisuki" (Te amo) *'Estación Favorita:' Verano *'Comida Favorita:' Fresas, curry *'Comida Odiad:' Melón, sandía, pimientos verdes. *'Canción Favorita:' Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song *'Punto de Encanto:' Hoyuelo Discografía :Mirar También: Lista:Discografía de Hagiwara Mai Single V *2012.04.04 Yuke! Genki-kun Solos *2007.09.12 Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (恋の魔法はハビビのビ!) (Kusumi Koharu cover) *2012.02.02 Yuke! Genki-kun (行け！元気君) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (C-ute Cover) Solo DVDs *2009.10.21 Hagiwara Mai in Hachijojima (萩原舞 in 八丈島) *2011.06.14 Mizuiro (水色) (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.09.?? again (“e-Hello!” DVD) Otros DVDs *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event (Fanclub DVD) *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event ~Solo Events Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) *2015.xx.xx Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Suzuki Airi & Hagiwara Mai no HagiSuzu Hokkaido wa Dekkai °C~!" *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 Publicaciones Photobooks #2009.10.10 Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) #2013.08.05 Mai② Photobooks Digitales *2010.09.21 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Mai version) *2012.03.13 Cutest (Mai version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Mai version) Libros *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Revistas Chica de Portada *2012.01.21 Confetti Vol.087 March 2012 Issue Apareciendo en la Portada *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.7 (con Suzuki Airi y Okai Chisato) *2013.11.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.11 (con Nakajima Saki y Yajima Maimi) Trabajos Movies *2002.12 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2006 Sentou no Musume!? (銭湯の娘!?) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Kanazawa Miharu) Programas de TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007 ℃-ute Has Come (Episodio 8) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) Dramas de TV *2002-2003 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) como Kaneko Rika (金子梨花) Anime *2007 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (como Mizuki Hikaru) Internet *2011–2012 Mai Desu ga...Nani ka? (萩原舞ですが、、、なにか？？) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Comerciales *2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center - Oh!Niku (日本食肉消費総合センター) Radio *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) Eventos Solo 1er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en junio de 2008. Setlist *YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ *Futari wa NS |-|2ndo Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en septiembre de 2008. Setlist *Homerare Nobiko no Theme Song (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲) de ℃-ute *Bakayarou Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) de Goto Maki |-|3er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en abril de 2009. Setlist *Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi *Natsu Remember you (夏 Remember you) de Berryz Koubou *Big dreams de ℃-ute |-|4to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en noviembre de 2009. Setlist *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *Futari wa NS *Disco Queen *Tokaikko Junjou |-|5to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar en abril de 2010. Setlist *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~ (お願い魅惑のターゲット) *DESTINY LOVE (ダイアモンド) by High-King *Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka *Best Friend by Kiroro *Shining Itoshiki Anata Trivia *Hagiwara Mai es el miembro más joven de Hello! Project Kids y de ℃-ute. *Hagiwara se volvió miembro de Hello! Project Kids poco antes de cumplir 7 años, haciendo que sea el miembro más joven en entrar en Hello! Project de la historia. Ella mantuvo este récord por siete años hasta que Aiko de Frances & Aiko entrará en 2009 poco después de cumplir 6 años. Aiko nació después de que Hagiwara entrará en Hello! Project. *Hagiwara tuvo el récord de ser el participante más joven del Kouhaku Uta Gassen de NHK. Ella apareció en 2007 con 11 años, quitandole el récord a Kago Ai (quien obtuvo el récord en el año 2000 con 12 años). Pero en el año 2008, Nozomi Ohashi participó en el Kouhaku Uta Gassen de ese año con 9 años, rompiendo el récord de Hagiwara. Y más recientemente, Ashida Mana participó en 2011 con 7 años. *El número de Hagiwara en Gatas Brilhantes H.P. fue el 14. *En el episodio 36 de Gintama, tres miembros de ℃-ute, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato y Hagiwara Mai aparecen en el minuto 14:40 cuando empiezan a hacer los mismos movimientos que se hacen en el dojo. *Ella llevó gafas de sol en sus primeros MVs y conciertos. Se dijo que era porque tuvo una operación en un ojo cuando estaba empezando en Hello! Project. *Único miembro de ℃-ute en tener el tipo de sangre AB. *Se volvió mucho más popular al entrar en Kira☆Pika. *Se tiñó el pelo en marrón en 2011. *Cumple años el mismo día que Yajima Maimi. *Los miembros la llaman "fashionista". *Recientemente se corta y se cambia el color de pelo a menudo. *Muchas Kenshuusei dijeron que les gustaba el perfume de Hagiwara y lo compraron. Sato Masaki también dijo que a veces se ponía el perfume de Hagiwara antes de los conciertos. *Le gusta llamar a Suzuki Airi "Suzuko", y regularmente escribe este apodo en su blog. *Actualiza frecuentemente su blog y sube fotos de la ropa que ha llevado ese día. *Una de sus mejores amigas en Hello! Project es Mitsui Aika. *Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, y Nakajima Saki dijeron que querrían vivir con ella (si tuviesen que escoger a un miembro) por su divertida y alegre personalidad. Mira También *Gallería:Hagiwara Mai *Lista:Discografía de Hagiwara Mai *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Hagiwara Mai Títulos Honorarios Referencias Enlaces Externos *℃-ute Blog Oficial *℃-ute Ameba Blog *℃-ute Perfil Oficial (Hello! Project) *Hagiwara Mai Ustream de:Hagiwara Mai en:Hagiwara Mai it:Hagiwara Mai Categoría:Miembros de ℃-ute Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:Nacidos en febrero Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Petitmoni Categoría:Miembros de Petitmoni Categoría:Hagiwara Mai Categoría:Hello! Project Kids Categoría:4KIDS Categoría:H.P. All Stars Categoría:Wonderful Hearts Categoría:Kira☆Pika Categoría:Kirarin Revolution Categoría:Petitmoni V Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Time Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! SATOYAMA Life Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Morning Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Utaban Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Yorosen! Categoría:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Hour Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Berikyuu! Categoría:Cat's Eye 7 Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:BeriKyuu Categoría:Up-Front Works (discográfica) Categoría:HI-FIN Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Acuario Categoría:Zetima Categoría:Salidas de 2017